Fringe: Bianca Owens
by Charmedgrays
Summary: Bianca Owens in a member of the Alternate Universe Fringe team and She and Lincoln Lee have one night together that change their live for ever,Lee/OC
1. Fringe: Over there part 1

Bianca Owens in a member of the Alternate Universe Fringe team and She and Lincoln Lee have one night together that change their live for ever,Lee/OC

Name: Bianca Owens

Age: 29

NOTE: _**automated voice **__WALTER IN THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE _

Fringe: Over there part 1

In the Fringe headquarter a military technician calls out as signal is starts "Anomalous energy signature detected! Local - Brooklyn! Confirmed - we've got a breach!"

"Lock it down" His supervisor calls to him

"Oh, I was thinking, hey, maybe a slow day, it being Saturday and all. No rest for the wicked." Francis says as he walk into the room

"Oh, you're not wicked, Charlie. You just pretend really, really well" Olivia tells him as she walks into the room joins Charlie

"I hate to disagree with you Liv but Charlie is a little wicked" Bianca tells her as she joins them looking at the screen

Somebody playing my song?" Lincoln asks as he walks out of the elevator

"Class-One event, sir." Military technician answers him

"I can see that. You?" Lincoln asks his team

"Oh Yes, I can" Bianca answers him

"Yes, I can" Charlie tells him

"Clear as day" Olivia tells him

"Okay people, nap time's over. Let's go to work." Colonel Broyles order them and they head out to the scene

"So exactly how big would the worms get if you stopped dosing yourself?" Olivia asks Charlie teasingly

"They're not worms" Charlie tells her

"They're arachnids" Bianca says

"SitRep as follows. Class-One Molecular Dissolution. Numbers show severe molecular cohesion failure. This isn't just a little tear. We got a full-fledged hole here, people" Lincoln tells them

"Has anything come through it?" Olivia asks Lee

"No data yet. On site in less than sixty seconds." Lincoln answers her

"Long as it's not bugs." Charlie tells them and Olivia laughs

"Oh, it's probably bugs Charlie. What? Bugs like you" Bianca tells him and Olivia laughs

"On my six! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Charlie tells everyone and they all go out of the van

"Move! Move! Move!" Team leader calls at his team

"I want science and risk reports in three minutes" Lincoln says

"Site's secure, boss" Team leader says

"Chief, this is bad. I'm showing stage-three degradation" Lincoln tells Broyles

"I need data that tells me this event is contained, Captain" Broyles tells Lincoln

"I'm trying here. Damn it. We're in potential quarantine range here, sir" Lincoln tells him

"Send up a Looker, stat" Broyles orders Lincoln

" The Looker's being dispatched now, sir" Lincoln tells him

Olivia and Bianca are interview witnesses

"Hi. I'm Agent Dunham with Fringe Division. Could I see your _Show-Me_ please?" Olivia asks a young men

" Sure. You ain't gonna quarantine the place, right?" witness asks her and hands her his Show-me

" There's nothing to worry about. But if you could tell me what you saw, I mean, even small things could be important." Olivia asks him

"Hi I'm Agent Owens with Fringe Division, Could I see your Show-me Please?" Bianca asks a young women

"Sure, You are not going to quarantine the place right" woman asks her and hands Bianca her show-me

"There's nothing to worry about Ms Jonas but if you could tell me what you saw even if it small things could be important to us" Bianca asks her

"I'm getting decreased gravity measurements here, Colonel. Activating Quarantine Potentiator" Lincoln tells his boss

"Agent Farnsworth?" Broyles asks Astrid as she walk into the room

"Broyles – Phillip - Colonel" Astrid tells him

"Risk assessment. I need to know if this thing is spreading. We can't have another Boston, Captain." Broyles orders both Astrid and Lincoln

"I know that. You think I don't know that?" Lincoln tells Broyles and unlocks the quarantine device

_**"Quarantine device unlocked" automated voice says **_

Recommendation Agent" Broyles says to Astrid

"Quarantine will result in excess of ten thousand casualties" Astrid tells her boss

_**"Warning. One minute to quarantine. Massive loss of life will result. Warning..." Automated voice **_

" Recommendation, Agent." Broyles says to Astrid

"Gravitational and molecular degeneration are decreasing, but outside acceptable parameters" Astrid tells him

"Recommendation, Agent Farnsworth?" Broyles asks her

"Calculating." Astrid answers him

_**"Massive loss of life will result" Automated voice **_

Olivia and Bianca walk over to Lincoln

"Really?" Olivia asks

"yeah Lee really?" Bianca asks

_**"Forty seconds to quarantine. Quarantine device unlocked" automated voice **_

"God, and I didn't even update my will." Olivia tells them

"Everything that I own will go to my niece and nephew" Bianca tells them

_**"Massive loss of life will result" Automated voice **_

"Frank would just spend it all anyway and what about your brother Bianca" Lincoln asks her with a smile

"He will just spend it all anyway" Bianca answers him

_**"Warning. Thirty seconds to quarantine." Automated voice **_

"Recommendation, Agent Farnsworth?" Broyles asks Astrid

" Event is terminating - no quarantine recommended" Astrid answers him

"Captain, you are clear. Do not quarantine. Repeat - do not quarantine" Broyles tells him

_**"Twenty seconds to quarantine" Automated voice **_

" We got to stop doing this" Lincoln tells them and they all stand up

" Warning..." Automated voice start to say but Lincoln closes it

"Hey, guys. We got something up here. I wish it was bugs." Charlie tells them and they all walk to him and see at body

" What is that?" Olivia asks

"It looks like carcinomas right Lee" Bianca asks

"Yes but there's no way anyone could live long enough to develop tumors this severe. Witnesses have anything?"Lincoln asks them

"The usual - I mean, they heard a tearing sound. They saw a blue flash through the window. I gave them Chips so they could get radiation scans." Olivia tells them

"Same thing with the ones I interviewed tearing sound and they saw a blue flash I also gave them Chips so they could get radiation scans" Bianca tells them

"See if he has any I.D. Guy may have had a wife and kids before the universe sucked him up and spat him out" Lincoln says and look throw his pocket

" Poor guy." Olivia says

"Yeah" Bianca says

"That's not a Show-Me" Lincoln tells them Bianca look throw is wallet

"Okay. Check this out" Bianca tells them and hands them a 20 $ bill

"Who the hell is Jackson?" Lincoln asks them

_"Olivia. Come on. Come on. Let's go. Come on, everyone. Keep down. Come on. Come on." Walter Tells her_

In the prime universe Walter is sitting in his lab look at footage

_"I can take you back where you belong, son. They have our coordinates. But if you come with me, you won't be able to come back here. You have to make a choice, Peter." Secretary Bishop tell Peter _

_"Let's go." Peter tells him_

"Thanks. Hello?" Olivia asks and walks over to Walter

"Hello, Agent Dunham. There... there is something I am supposed to remember, and I can't remember what it is, but it's about Peter" Walter tells her

"Walter?" Olivia asks her

"No, no, no! I think something is going to happen to him. Something... something terrible" Walter tells her

"I think this is what I'm supposed to remember" Walter tells her looking at a design of a machine with a drowning of Peter on it

"Okay. Well, one of those men - you know, the Observers - I think he left it for me" Olivia tells him

"Well, after I brought Peter from the other side, some years later, one of them came to visit me. Well - well, he told me that I had to agree to never let Peter return to the other side" Walter tells her

" Why?" Olivia asks him

" Well.. because if I did, this would happen." Walter answers her

"Okay, but what is this, Walter? What does it even mean?" Olivia asks him

"Look, look, it is exactly what it happens to be. See? I think my son... is going to be responsible for the _end of the world_." Walter tells him

"Okay look Walter, we have to get Peter back" Olivia tells him

"He went over by his own free will" Walter tells her

" But he didn't know about this." Olivia tells him

" Well, even if he wanted..." Walter start to say to her

"Walter! How do we get him back?" Olivia asks him

"We have no way of contacting-" Walter starts to answer her

"Walter! How?" Olivia asks him

:"I'm sorry, sir, I can't let you go in there. This is..." M.D. employee starts to tell him

"Don't even think about it!" Broyles tells her and walks into Nina office with Olivia and Walter

"What is this, Phillip?" Nina asks him

"We have reason to believe your company is manufacturing weapons for the other side" Broyles answers her

"Oh, that's absurd" Nina tells him

"I want every piece of data even remotely related to the other universe" Broyles orders her

"How dare you? Are you out of your mind?" Nina asks him

"Stop it, both of you! Peter is in danger. Walter says that this technology has a very specie and recognizable design" Olivia tells them showing Nina the paper with the design on it

"I dare say Nina would agree" Walter tell them

"Dear God. What side is this?" Nina asks them

"Does it matter?" Walter asks her back

"This is William's technology, but we didn't build it." Nina tells them

"Okay, Nina, listen to me. Peter's been taken. You have to help us cross-over" Olivia asks her to help them

"The thing is, to get over there, that's uh, really a misnomer. In truth, the two universes are overlapping. And to get to the other side, our universe needs to pass through you, literally, like - like water passing through a cheesecloth. Our cells need to separate on an atomic level. The problem is, when they come back together, they don't come back together with the same cohesion. Somehow, Bell managed to cross back and forth, although precisely how, we can find no record of. But I suspect that whatever methodology, he crossed so many times that he's become like this coffee cup - molecularly unstable" Brandon tells them

"As many atoms in each of us... as there are stars in the sky. It's why Belly never came back, isn't it? Because he was scared that the same thing would happen to him" Walter says

" I don't know. I've sent him communications, but if he got them, he hasn't been able to communicate to me" Nina tells them

"There has to be a way. What about how you crossed over when you first got Peter?" Olivia asks Walter

"The last time I opened a door, it set in motion the ripples that weakened the very fabric of our reality. To do so again could instantly shatter both worlds... and likely would." Walter answers her

"Brandon, give us a moment. You know, unlike William, you have the ability to cross over safely" Nina tells Olivia

"I can't. I – I - I mean, I – I - I can't control it. I've - I've flashed over for a few seconds, or Bell's pulled me over, but I – I - I can't control it, not on my own" Olivia tells them

"Not on your own, but if there were two or three of you, a larger power supply, as it were" Walter tells her

"I'm not following" Broyles says

"With more Cortexiphan children, their collective psychic energy could... you know, Belly and I always agreed that that primal part of the brain which allows us to cross universes is also responsible for a host of - of paranormal activities - pyrokinesis, telepathy, thought control. And that we all had these abilities until… 'til there was a moment in history when something was done to us, and - and it was shut down. I suspect aliens. Unfortunately, the only other Cortexiphan children that we have located, they have failed or worse. You... are the only one left" Walter tells them

"Actually... she's not" Broyles says


	2. Over there part 2

_**NOTE: Bolivia is Olivia **_

**Over there part 2 **

"There are still over a dozen Cortexiphan subjects unaccounted for. Prudence dictated we determine what we might be dealing with in the future" Broyles tells Olivia walking into the building

"So you woke all three of them up?" Olivia asked Broyles

"Actually, five. We've tracked down some others." Broyles answer her

"Okay" Olivia says to him

"About six weeks ago, Massive Dynamic proposed a series of experiments to help them gain control of, and repurpose their abilities. These three have been quite successful. James Heath can now cure disease, not cause it. Sally Clark is becoming a fully functional pyrokinetic. And your friend Nick Lane's empathic transfers can now be controlled" Broyles tells him

"Olive" Nick calls Olivia and everyone start to laugh

"Nick. Very good, baby" Sally tells Nick

"Welcome to the _Monkey House_" Nick says to Olivia

"This is new. Who authorized it?" Olivia asks Broyles

"Senate Intelligence thanks to Peter. It was part of a list of demands he gave me right before I went to secure our funding" Broyles tells her

"This is very ''Mission Impossible'' Nick says to them as they walk out of the room and see Walter

"I know you. You're the man that experimented on us. I could kill you where you stand" James tells Walter as he sees him

" Each of you could. What I did... was inexcusable... barbaric. The collateral damage has been extensive. But know that we had noble goals. We believed that our world needed guardians, protectors, that you children would be those protectors. We fostered your talents because we foresaw that the day would come when both universes would be in jeopardy. So... horrible as it is to say, today is the day for which you were created. What I could never have imagined is that I would be asking you to help me save my son. I'm so sorry. Well, if none of you are gonna kill me... I think I'll go and have a bit of a cry" Walter tells them

"Man, that's not the same guy I remember." Nick tells them as he looks at Walter

"He's exactly the same" James tells Nick

"Doctor Bishop has identified a likely spot to attempt a crossover - Brooklyn, New York. You go at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow morning. You might want to get some rest" Broyles tells them

"Hey, F.B.I. guy. We're about to go save the world, right? Two worlds even. Can't we have a night off?" James asks Broyles

"Whatever they want" Broyles tells the people that are with them

"Who are you?" Dying women asks them

"I was never lucky, you know? Sometimes people need some good luck. Tonight I guess that's me. Who else do we have?" James tells her

"Sweet." Sally tells Nick

"Hmm. Me or the strawberry?" Nick asks her

" Both" Sally answers him

"So what would you like this time - to feel what I'm feeling, or what you're feeling?" Nick asks her

"Both" Sally answers him

"Please God?" Walter asks

"Aunt Liv, what time is it?" Ella asks her aunt

"It's early. I have to go on a trip, and, uh... I wanted to give you something before left" Olivia answers her niece

"It's pretty" Ella tells her

"My mother... your grandmother... gave it to me before she died. She told me that it would keep me safe. So now I'm giving it to you" Olivia tells her

"Thanks, Aunt Liv" Ella thanks her

"You are welcome, baby girl" Olivia tells her and they hug

"You're up early. I didn't even hear you come in last night" Rachel says to her sister

"No, I've been working a case" Olivia tells her sister

" Think you'll be home for dinner?" Rachel asks her

"I hope so. I'll call you and let you know" Olivia answers her

"Okay. Hey, you okay?" Rachel asks her sister

"Yeah. We should do this more often. It's nice" Olivia answers her

"Sure" Rachel tells her

"Look what Aunt Liv gave me" Ella tells her mom

"Even assuming this works - that you make it to the other side - you still have no idea how you're going to locate Peter" Broyles tell Olivia

"No, but I spoke to Nina Sharp, and she sent a message to William Bell asking him to meet us at the Grayshot Bridge in Central Park at four P.M. I think he'll help us find Peter" Olivia tells him

"Dunham Massive Dynamic didn't make that weapon over here. That means Bell may have made it on the other side for them" Broyles tells her

"No. I trust him" Olivia tells Broyles

"In any case, Nina has no confirmation that Bell even gets her messages" Broyles says to her

"No" Olivia tells Broyles

"In which case, you're essentially invading enemy territory without a plan. You don't know anything about the opposition, the landscape" Broyles tells Olivia

"Oh, we're ready. We're ready to try this" Walter tells them

"You can't tell me you think this is a good idea" Broyles tells Olivia

"No. I don't think that this is a good idea. Do you got a better one?" Olivia asks Broyles

"It was lovely, wasn't it? Now... faded and broken just like me." Walter tells them

"So how does this work, Walter?" Olivia asks Walter

"Remember your Shakespeare, Dear. "all the world is a stage"... or in this case, both worlds. You will form a circle. I - I will stand in the middle, and I will lead you across" Walter answers her

"No. You can't do this" Broyles orders Walter

"Oh, no. No. He is my son, Olivia" Walter says and look at Olivia

"You can't do this. I won't allow it" Broyles tells Walter

"I believe I can. Or - or else they cannot. I can't ask them to do something that I - I'm not willing to chance myself. Thank you. Well, if any of you have changed your minds, I will understand" Walter tells them

"We were talking about it on the way over here. Maybe you did damage us. But on the other hand, maybe you made us special. Fate is a tricky thing" Nick tells Walter

"So, um... you - you would want to take a few steps back I think, Agent Broyles. Olivia. Now, I want you to clear your minds and - and just relax. Alright? Now, ignore everything except the sound of my voice. Now... sp-spread out your arms. You remember how. Spread them out to each other. Yes. Good. Now, I want you to think back to when you were just young children Back to when you were just young boys and girls. Think back to when your imagination could… could take you wherever you wanted to go. Imagine this universe slipping away, opening like a curtain. Allow the universe to pass right through you. Allow your imagination to take you to the other side" Walter tells them before any of them knew James falls on the floor

"James. James" Olivia calls and run over to him

"Help me" James whispers to them

"Walter, what do we do?" Olivia asks Walter and looks at him

"Look... we made it" James points up and they see they are on the other side

"We're on the other side" Nick tells them

"Okay, come on James. You've got to get up. We've got to hide now" Olivia says to James

" Oh Nick... Nick, I don't feel so good" Sally tells him

"Through here" Walter tells them and start to move

"Come on" Olivia tells them

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Charlie calls out and moves out of the van

"Move! Move! Move!" Team leader calls out and they all run into the building

"I want science and risk reports in three minutes." Lincoln call out

"Nick. Nick, make them leave" Walter order Nick to do

"I've been trying. It's not working. What's wrong with us?" Nick asks Walter

"I don't know" Walter answers him

"Nick, I'm scared" Sally says to Nick

"Okay. Check this out" Bianca tells them and hands them a 20 $ bill

"Who the hell is Jackson?" Lincoln asks them

"Got a Junior?" Bolivia asks Charlie

"Yeah" Charlie tells her and hands her a 20 $ bill

"Going to a strip club later?" Lincoln asks Charlie teasingly

"Someone's got to visit your sister" Charlie answers him teasingly back

"The paper's real. The detail is amazing" Bolivia tells them

"Why would someone go to this kind of trouble?" Bianca asks them as Olivia hands her them money and she looks at them and then hands Charlie his money back.

"What in God's name did you all find?" Colonel Broyles asks them

"Nothing useful. Dead end so far" Lincoln answers him

"Well, whatever it is you scanned just raised a red flag over at the D.O.D. The Secretary wants to see you"

"Hey, Charlie, you ever met him?" Bolivia asks him

"I shook his hand once when I graduated _The Academy_" Charlie answers her

"What about you two?" Bolivia asks Lincoln and Bianca

" My dad knew him" Lincoln answers her

"My parents know him and my parent know Lincoln parents and when my mom found out that I was going to work with Lincoln she start to plant our wedding" Bianca tells them and Olivia start to laugh

"Same goes with my mom she is planning out wedding she calls me sometime just to asks if I have ask Bianca out" Lincoln tells

"Oh, that explains so much." Bolivia says and laughs with Charlie

"Yeah, you don't want to leak worms all over the guy. Makes a bad first impression" Lincoln says teasingly

"They're not worms" Charlie tells them

"He's waiting for you. Go ahead in. Mister Secretary." Military receptionist tells them

"Thank you. Agent Lee... I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man. Fine jurist" Secretary Bishop tells Lincoln and his receptionist and she walks out of the room

"Thank you, sir" Lincoln tells him

"And this is your team?" The secretary asks him

"Yes, sir. Agents Francis, Dunham and Owens" Lincoln answers him

"Yes Agent Owens I know your parents they are good people" The secretary says to Bianca

"Thank sir" Bianca says to him

"Sir" Bolivia says

"I understand you're investigating a Fringe Event in Brooklyn" The secretary asks them

"That's correct, sir" Lincoln answers him

"And in this event, there was a casualty - a man?" The secretary asks them again

" That's correct, sir. So far, we haven't been able to..." Lincoln start to answers for them

"Agent, I believe that I may have insight into who that man is and where he was from. What I'm about to tell you is classified. But I think it's time you knew what you were dealing with. Agent Dunham, what can you tell me about the Fringe Division?" The secretary asks Olivia

"Okay, I'll play. Uh... The Fringe Division is a special adjunct branch of the Department of Defense. It's primary focus are natural and environmental disasters that began in 1985 with the Zero Event at Reiden Lake" Bolivia answers him

"And what are these natural disasters Agent Owens?" The secretary asks Bianca

"They're holes in the fabric of the universe, sir" Bianca answers him

"A-plus. And how do you know all this?" The secretary asks them both

"We both know it because we read it in the Z.F.T. in 1995 when you wrote and published it" Bolivia answers for both of them

"Z.F.T. The natural decay of our world. What would you say if I told you that the Z.F.T. is a lie? Or a half-truth anyway? These tears are not natural. They are the work of man. These holes don't simply lead to nothing. There is something on the other side" The secretary tells them

"What?" Bolivia asks

"Another one" Lincoln says

"Bravo" The secretary says to them

"Another what?" Bianca asks

"Another universe... a parallel Earth just like this, but slightly different. And it was their attempt to penetrate our world which created the pattern of destruction that we struggle with daily" The secretary answers

" So the twenty dollar bill was..." Bianca start to say

"...from the other side, and so was he. And I suspect he didn't come alone. As you know, I am not a lover of war. But I have reason to believe that these invaders are anything but peaceful. They must be found, and they must be found quickly" The secretary finches for her

"We'll get them sir" Lincoln tells him

"I'm burning up, Nick" Sally tells Nick as he holds her

"It'll be fine, baby" Nick says to her

"Scan your I.D. lady" Bus Driver tells Olivia

"Sorry. Uh, we're gonna have to walk" Olivia tells them

"Central Park is 59th Street - that's three miles from here" Nick says to her

"Okay, then we better get started" Olivia tells them

"Hi" Peter says as he sees his mom

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asks him

"I'm okay" Peter answers her

"You've been asleep for three days. Your fath... Walter said you might feel a bit dizzy. Maybe you'd like to sit down" Elizabeth tells him

"I'm okay" Peter tells her

" You must be starving. I made some eggs and bacon. Do - do you still like bacon? When you were a boy, we…" Elizabeth start to say

"I love bacon" Peter tells her

"Oh, Peter. Oh, I've missed you so much" Elizabeth says as they hug


	3. Fringe: Over there part 3

Fringe: Over there part 3

As they walk to the park to meet with William Bell

"Oh" Sally says

"Stop for a second" Nick tells them and holds her up

"It's fine. I'm fine. Let's go" Sally tell him and they start to walk again

"You've got to know something. What the hell is wrong with us?" Nick asks Walter

"Oh, I suspect that somehow the human circuit was flawed. Did any of you engage in extreme use of your abilities last night - far more than normal?" Walter asks them to trying to find out what had happened to them

"No" Nick tells him

"Perhaps poor Mister Heath" Walter says to himself

"You've got to help her" Nick tells Walter

"I can't. But if we're lucky, perhaps William Bell can" Walter tells Nick

"It's the Grand Hotel. They never built it" Sally tells them

"Things that might have been in our world, but weren't." Walter tells them

"Come on. It's not far" Olivia says and they keep on walking

"Coffee's quite hard to come by over here. It's been rationed for some time now. But Walter's very well connected." Elizabeth tells him

"It's funny, I.. I never had bacon when I was growing up. My mother was vegetarian, so she never made it. Until today, I always thought I imagined having it as a kid. I'm sorry... my mother from the other side. I'm sure you don't want to hear about that" Peter tells her

"No, on the contrary. I want to hear all about your childhood. What's- are you close with her still? I mean... did she take good care of you?" Elizabeth asks him

"She took very good care of me. But she committed suicide about ten years ago. My mother from the other side… she was wonderful, but she wasn't strong. In fact, she was very, very sad... which I suppose is because of me" Peter answers her

"No, listen. Peter, in the end, we have to take responsibility for our own decisions - the good and the bad. Your father's going to be so pleased to see you." Elizabeth tells him

"He had said he wanted me to help him with something." Peter asks her

"Yes, he's staying in the city tonight, but he asked me to give you this" Elizabeth answers him

"Oh, God. Look, Nick. These are my favorite. Can I get one?" Sally asks Nick

"I don't think so, baby. We got to go" Nick answers her

"I - I like it here. Maybe - maybe we can stay. Nick... I'm gonna stay" Sally tells him

"I know, baby. I know. Come on, let's go. Do you see him? William Bell?" Nick asks Walter

"No" Walter answers him

"There's a water fountain. Come on, I think it'll help" Nick tells Sally and they start to walk to it

"Are we late?" Walter asks

"Maybe he didn't get the message" Olivia suggest to them

"No" Nick says

"Bell has betrayed us" Walter tells them

"Run, run, run!" Olivia calls and they all start running

"Oh!" Sally falls down

"Don't move!" Lincoln calls to them with his gun pointing at them

"Walter. Walter!" Olivia calls as she see Walter running

"Nick?" Lincoln asks

"I think I'm staying here" Nick tells her

"You stay. We'll stay together." Sally tells him and kiss him and looks up

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. Step away" Lincoln tells her

"Screw you" Sally tells him and creates fire and uses it and burn Lincoln really bad

"Hey!" Bolivia calls out

_"Man down. Med Team to Grayshot Bridge. Man down" Radio man_

"Lincoln?" Bianca says

"Lincoln?" Bolivia says

"Bianca, Liv" Lincoln says

"Hey. Where's the ambulance?" Bianca asks and keels down to Lincoln

"Dizzy... must be the onset of hemorrhagic shock. But I'm still walking, so the bullet couldn't have hit my spinal column. I'll be perfectly fine. Excuse me" Walter says

"Do you really understand all these?" Elizabeth asks him

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet." Peter answers her

"Good night, Peter" Elizabeth says to him

"Good night" Peter tells her

"Hey" Frank says to Bolivia

"Oh" Bolivia says

"Mm. I tried to wait up" Frank tells her

"Oh, hi baby" Bolivia says and kiss him

"How is he?" Frank asks her

"Well, he's got third-degree burns over ninety percent of his body. From what Bianca told be he's gonna need three months in a Nanite Regeneration Chamber, but he'll live. I'm sorry - and on your last night." Bolivia answers him

"I'm going for a week, not until the end of time" Frank tells her

"Yeah. Details" Bolivia says

" Might be a good day to start drinking." Frank tells her

"Oh, God. I would if I could only stand the taste" Bolivia tells him

"So what happened out there?" Frank asks her

"Just a... small anomaly that set off a fuel cell. It was just bad luck of the draw is all. Come on, no more work" Bolivia answers him

"I know what you need" Frank tells her

"Yeah? What's that?" Bolivia asks him teasingly

"Back rub" Frank answers her

"Oh, you are a god" Bolivia tells him and kiss him

"I'll get the oil" Frank tells her and starts to stand up

"Really? On your last night? Oh. I'll take it. Mm. Mm" Bolivia tells her and walks to out of the room to get the oil

"Hello, Olivia. It's good to see you again." William tells her

"How - how did you know that I..." Olivia starts to ask him

"I suspected you would come here" William answers her

"Okay, so where were you at the park?" Olivia asks him

"I received Nina's message, but when I got to the park, it was too late. There was nothing I could do. My dear Olivia, I know you have good reason not to trust me. But I'm afraid you're going to have to. Walter is in trouble. And I'm quite confident we don't have much time." William answers her


	4. Fringe: Over there part 2 part 1

Fringe: Over there part 2 part 1

_"The Grand Hotel, designed by Antonio Gaudi. Built in 1908. The Long Island Triangle. Fringe Event 2461. A semi-permanent thin spot formed in 1990. Temporal and spatial distortions are present. This area is off-limits. Midtown quarantine. Fringe Event 89722. An unstable wormhole at the Madison Square Garden that would not close was quarantined by Fringe Division in 1999. Due to recent legal developments, the 10,000 citizens encased in quarantine amber have been recently ruled legally dead. Liberty Island. Appropriated by the revised eminent domain provision of ''The Earth Protection Act'' in 1989, now headquarters of the Department of Defense." Tour guide says _

"Mister Secretary. You said anything odd, sir." Major asks

" Yes" The Secretary answers him

"Sir, Homeland Security received a report of a high-priority individual being admitted into the E.R. At New York General Hospital." Major tells him

"Who?" The Secretary asks him

" That's the odd part, sir. It's you." Major tells him

In Bolivia apartment her phone start to ring and when she answers it she sees Colonel Broyles

"It's Sunday. Day off." Bolivia tells him

"'fraid not. I'm uploading your assignment now. " Colonel Broyles tells her

In Bianca apartment she is waking up when her phone starts to ring and she answers it and sees it is Colonel Broyles

"Sir it's Sunday and it means day of" Bianca tells

"'fraid not. I'm uploading your assignment now." when the it was over he look at the Secretary "Team's on the way. We'll get them, sir, quickly and quietly."

"Mister Secretary" Peter says to him

"Hello, son. I've imagined this moment so many times. I can't imagine how strange it must be for you" the Secretary tells him

" I've seen the strange. But this... this is something else" Peter tells him and sits on one of the chairs

"This is the last hospital before the park. If we don't find Walter here, we'll start heading uptown" William tells her

"Okay, well, how do you know that he's not already in custody?" Olivia asks him

"I've checked with my sources at Homeland Security. I don't believe Walternate's people have found him yet." William answers her

"Walternate?" Olivia asks him curiously

"It's a nickname Walter gave him years ago. "Walternate." over here, he's the Secretary of Defense. The Fringe Team answers to him." William answered her

"To Walter?" Olivia asks again

"I know it takes a little getting used to, doesn't it?" William tells her

"Okay, we're gonna have to refer to the chart" Nurse says to a young men

"Excuse me" William says to her

"How big were the bees? This big? Bigger than a grapefruit?" Nurse asks the men

"Excuse me" William says to her again

"Hey, pal! If you ain't bleeding, back of the line. Excuse me, sir, I- I didn't realize." Nurse says when she sees his show-me

"That's quite alright. I believe a friend of mine is being treated here" William tells her

"What's the patient's name, please?" nurse asks him

"Bell" Olivia calls him and they see Bolivia, Charlie and Bianca walking into the hospital

" Sir?" The Nurse asks him

"You go. I'll buy you some time. You find Walter. I'll meet you in the parking lot" William tells Olivia and then turns to the Nurse "I'm sorry. A misunderstanding" William tells her

"Okay" Nurse says to Bell and then turns to Francis "Give me a second. I'll find him for you"

"We're also gonna need his medical files purged from the system. Fringe authorization." Bianca tells her

"I purged his file. He's in bed eighteen" The Nurse tells them

"Thanks" Charlie tells her and they start walking to find Walter but they are stop

"Uh, excuse me, excuse me. Don't I know you from somewhere? I - I have it. You're agents. Fringe Division. You work for the Secretary" William tells them

"Sorry, sir, we're in a bit of a rush" Charlie tells him

"I'd imagine you would be. Chaotic times, aren't they? Chaotic times indeed. I'm terribly sorry. The Secretary and I are old friends. I'm William Bell. I see you're carrying ''76-Pulse'' side arms. I designed those, you know" William tells them

"Uh, I'm sorry, Mister Bell, but we have to…" Bolivia start to say

"…the ''76'' models don't have the phase repeater. That's a design flaw." William tells them

"Walter" Olivia says as she finds him

"It is you, isn't it?" Walter asks her

"Yes, Walter it is me" Olivia answers him

"Prove it" Walter orders her

"Come on, Walter. We don't have time for this" Olivia says

"Ah... yes, it is you. That's wonderful. Hi" Walter says and smiles at her

"Hi" Olivia says

"They also don't have the pulse function. Which I am putting in the ''77''." William tells them

"Excuse me, sir" Bianca tells him and they walk past him

"Okay. Walter, can you walk?" Olivia asks him

"I can dance, if you like. They have absolutely fabulous drugs here, Olivia. I feel great. Oh, and look, look, look. Accelerated healing techniques. It - it's miraculous." Walter answers her

"Okay, come on, Walter. Bell's waiting for us" Olivia tells him

"Belly's here?" Walter asks her

"Yes. Yes, he is." Olivia answers him

"That's nice of him to finally show up" Walter tells her and they start to walk out of the hospital

"Here Clothes are gone" Bianca tell them

"He was wounded" Bolivia says

"I'll lock down the hospital" Charlie tells them and walks out

"Are you looking for something?" Attendant asks them

"We need the security footage for this unit. Now." Bianca tells them

"Hello, William" Walter says as he sees William

"Walter" William says

"I see you've aged" Walter tells him

"It appears I'm not the only one" William tells him

"Get in, Walter" Olivia tells him

"Ohh" Walter says and gets in the Car

Bianca and Olivia are looking at her security footage when they see the men that look like they're the Secretary and a women that look like Olivia

"Liv I thank I found your doppelganger but she is from the other side" Bianca tells her but when she looks at her best friend she is like frozen

"Hey. You two okay? Looks like you two just saw a ghost" Charlie asks them

"Yeah Charlie we are fine we will be out in a minute" Bianca answers him and smile as he walks out

"I need to talk to the Secretary and you are coming with me" Bolivia tells her and grabs Bianca hand and drags her out of the room

"Thank you. What's the red?" Peter asks the Secretary

"That's the quarantine areas" the Secretary answers him

"Boston?" Peter asks again

"Most all of them. Because of what that man did. The man who stole you" the Secretary answers him

"That's a lot of blame to place on just one man" Peter tells him

"It's true, I'm afraid. When our two universes first interacted, it caused soft spots on the other side. But it was much worse here. The laws of physics were turned into mere suggestions. But I'm hoping you can change all that" the Secretary tells him

"I don't know what you heard about me, but... changing the laws of physics might be slightly above my abilities" Peter tells him

" That's fair enough. But there have been break-throughs on the other side in science and engineering that - that we haven't achieved yet. And these are things that you understand. The schematic I left with your mother...?" the Secretary asks him

"Yeah, I looked at them, and... whatever it is, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. So what is it?" Peter asks him

" It's very old tech. It's something that... I believe can be applied to heal the problems of this world... of your world. I've replaced missing parts with new equipment, but, unfortunately, it still doesn't work. My engineers tell me that the problem probably lies in the power source. I was hoping that you would have a look at it." the Secretary answers him

"Of course I will" Peter tells him

" Peter, I know it wasn't easy - making the choice to come home. But I'm very glad you did." the Secretary tells him

"Sir, Agent Dunham and Agent Owens are here. She doesn't have an appointment" Major tells him

" Tell Them..." the Secretary says

" ...Olivia's here?" Peter asks

" Send them in. Agent Dunham, Agent Owens

"Sir." Bolivia and Bianca say at the same time

"This is Peter" the Secretary tells them and smiles

"Sir." They both say at the same time again

"Thank you, Major." the Secretary says and the major walks out

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Bolivia asks Peter when they see he is staring at her

"No, you remind me of somebody I know. But your hair is different. Think I like yours better." Peter tells her

"Would you excuse us, please, Peter? I need to speak to Agent Dunham and Agent Owens I'll be out in a moment to show you around. Agents." the Secretary says

"I'm sorry Sir but we lost him at the hospital, sir. We think he had help escaping" Bianca tells him

"That's not why you're here, is it?" the Secretary asks

"Uh, no, it is not" Bolivia says

"I told you there would be invaders coming over from the other side, but I didn't tell you they would be us" the Secretary tells them

"No, you did not" Bolivia tells him

"They're our doubles, alternate version of ourselves, but don't be deceived, Olivia, Bianca They're monsters in our skin. They'll do anything, say anything to gain our trust, but they can't be trusted" the Secretary tells them

"That man. He knows me. Or her. That's why he was staring at me. Is he from the other side?" Bolivia asks the Secretary

"That man... is my son. Peter" the Secretary answers her

"Your son who was kidnapped twenty years ago?" Bianca asks him

" Yes. Kidnapped by them. Agents... may I ask a favor of you?" the Secretary asks them

"They had cameras everywhere. We must be on the hospital surveillance tapes" Olivia tells them

"Which means we are fugitives" William says

"Double breaded for a big crunch. It's so good. Tastes just like on our side. It was Wednesday, 1983, when I happened to identify the last of the 11 secret herbs and spices" Walter tells them

"Walter... okay. I think that we should split up. I can look for Peter faster if I'm on my own" Olivia tells him

"We have a larger problem. Without Mister Lane and the others, we won't be able to cross back to our side" Walter tells her

"Olivia can still open the door. That's her gift, is it not?" William asks

"I don't know how much of a toll crossing over took on her. You may be able to open a crack, but without the others to enhance your power" Walter answers

"that's it, then" William says

"What?" Walter asks William

"We need a doorstop. Something to hold the door open where Olivia has already provided a crack. You could build one, Walter" William answers Walter

"A doorstop! No... no, no, no, no. For starters, I'd need a particle accelerator. I don't think they exactly sell those at the local drugstore" Walter tells him

"No. But I think I know where we could get one" William tells him

" Oh! Oh, of course. I'm sure you opened Massive Dynamic On this side as well." Walter says

" As a matter of fact, I did not. I did not..." William says

"...to get rich and famous while I was rotting away in a padded cell" Walter says

"Oh Walter, will you please..." William says

"hey! Come on, you can work this out another time. Okay, Walter... You build a doorstop, If you can. I'm gonna go look for Peter. Now do you have a cell phone?" Olivia asks William

" They monitor all the communications networks. That's probably how they knew about Central Park. It's safest if we don't try to communicate with one another. We'll meet back at the Opera House in twelve hours." William answers her

"Okay" Olivia says and walks out to find Peter

"Be careful. We've accomplished a lot together, Walter. But she may be our greatest achievement." William says as Olivia walks out and then to Walter

"Hmm" Walter says and nods his head


	5. Fringe: Over there part 2 part 2

Fringe: Over there part 2 part 2

Peter, Bolivia and Bianca walk into a apartment

"The Secretary thinks you'll be comfortable here." Bianca tells him as they walk into the apartment

"Thanks" Peter tells him

"So, uh, it's UV-proof glass. Uh, state-of-the-art anti-fire tech. There's viral purging, air filtration, and there's a gym and a pool upstairs. The Secretary's gonna send a car to pick you up at Eight, take you to dinner. What was it like on the other side? Secretary told me." Bolivia asks him

"A lot like it is here. Just... slightly different. It's subtle, but definitely different" Peter answers her

"You know, when people find out that you're back... you're gonna be famous" Bianca tells him

"What do you mean?" Peter asks her

" Well, your kidnapping. It's a famous story." Bianca answers him

"So I'm like the Lindbergh Baby? " Peter asks

"The what?" Bianca and Bolivia asks at the same time

" Nothing" Peter tells them

" What's she like?" Bolivia asks Peter

"Who?" Peter asks

"Me." Bolivia answers him

"She's a lot like you. Darker in the eyes, maybe. She's always trying to make up for something. Right some imaginary wrong. Haunted, I guess. Maybe she's nothing like you at all. Thanks for the ride." Peter tells her

" Of course" Bianca tells him and they walk out of the apartment

In the car were Walter and William are driving to the lab Walter is look out the window to see all the quarantine areas

"Am I responsible for this?" Walter asks William

"Yes, Walter. I'm afraid you are" William answers him

"Oh. Of course." Walter says and look down

"At one time, Walternate was intent on finding a means to cross between universes. Just as you were. He didn't succeed, but... it stands to reason the technology we need might be here." William tells him

They arrive at the lab at start to look for something to get to the their side

"Didn't Walternate work with you? Or, rather, the William Bell from this side?" Watler asks him

"Walternate? No. It seems that William Bell on this side was killed in a car accident as a young man. Over here... the other you and the other me never had occasion to meet." William answers him

"What a shame. Imagine how much money you could have made if there were two of you" Walter tells him

" Creating Massive Dynamic was not my idea, Walter. We both talked about borrowing this world's technologies to help our own" William tells him

" You didn't help the world, William. You helped yourself. You pilfered this world for profit" Walter says

"As a by-product, yes. Let's remember, the only reason I came back over here was to prevent a war. And to stop a chain of events set into motion the day you stole Peter!" William tells him

"A little truth, if you please. You say you want to prevent the war while you quietly fuel it. I know that you helped craft the shape-shifters. Your design signature is all over it" Walter tells him

"I had little choice. If I wanted to keep tabs on Walternate, I had to remain valuable to him." William says

"I've lost... seventeen years in a mental institution, William. Seventeen years! And even now, I'm - I'm still incomplete. I forget things. Uh, names. Places. Connections that I used to be able to make so easily. They just - they just dangle, just outside of my reach. I know what you did to me. I know that you cut out pieces of my brain." Walter yells at him

"Walter..." William start to say

"...what kind of man could do that? You robbed me of my memories of my wife, of my son, of my past!" Walter yells

"Walter! I believe you've found what we're looking for." William tells him

"We should get started." Walter says to him

" Hmm." William nods

In Bolivia apartment she is talking to Bianca on her Cliff

"So Bianca I did not tell me how your date went" Bolivia asks in her Cliff

_"Not every well he only talked about himself and start to list different kinds of nuts" Bianca answers her _

"Are you serious?" Bolivia asks her

_"Yes I will talk to more tomorrow I'm going to have dinner with my parents" Bianca tells her _

"Yes have fun," Bolivia tells her and they hang up when she turn around and see herself "How did you..?

"we both leave our hide-a-key in the same place." Olivia answers her

"This should do. With some modifications, this should act as a doorstop." William tells Walter

"Now, we need to simultaneously amplify and limit the molecular destabilization margins." Walter tells him

" Well, we should try not to electrocute everyone in the process" William tells him

" Well... this will reopen the crack in the door. But without the others, I'm not sure that Olivia will be strong enough to keep it open." Walter tells him

"Well... leave that to me." William tells him and they walk out of the lab

"Now, I need your help." Olivia tells her

"Well, you have a funny way of asking." Bolivia says to her still look at herself

"Okay, I need you to take me to Peter Bishop. I assume that you know where he is. Don't." Olivia tells her

"It's getting heavy." Bolivia tells her as she puts her dinner down on the table

"Is that mom?" Olivia asks her look at the picture of her mom

" Yeah." Bolivia answers her

"She's alive? What is she like?" Olivia asks her

"Well, the last few years have been hard for her. My sister died during childbirth. You have a sister too?" Bolivia asks her

"And a niece. Ella. She's seven" Olivia answers her

"Ella" Bolivia says to herself

"I need to speak to Peter Bishop. He's in danger here, and he needs to understand that." Olivia tells her

"This isn't just an assignment, is it? Are you two a couple? Is that what this is about?" Bolivia asks

"Please, I need to speak to him. You gotta trust me. I'm you" Olivia tells her

"You haven't answered my question" Walter tells him

" What question?" William asks him

" Why did you remove my memories?" Walter asks him back

" I had my reasons." William answers him

" Belly..." Walter start to say

" Walter... Let the past be the past. We have less than four hours to get back. We should go." William tells him

"Will you help me?" Olivia ask again

" Okay" Bolivia answerers

"Okay. Stop. Stop." Olivia says

"I was just getting my keys." Bolivia tells her

"Put it down." Olivia tells her

"You keep your backup gun in your purse, don't you? I keep mine in my jacket" Bolivia tells her

"Now put your gun slowly down on the table" Bolivia says with a gun

"I thought we had an agreement." Olivia says as she put her gun on the table

"You know, I don't know what you are, but you are nothing' like me. You know, he was right. Call Fringe. This is Dunham" Bolivia says and they start to fight and Olivia hits her own the head.

Olivia walks out of Bolivia apartment to see Charlie

"Hey, Liv. I tried your _Cuff_ a couple of times. Everything okay?" Charlie asks her

"Yeah. What's up, Charlie?" Olivia asks him

"Got a power surge at the Secretary's old lab. So Broyles wants us to go and check it out. You sure you're okay?" Charlie asks her again

"The Secretary just called. He, uh, he wants us to move Peter Bishop. Apparently, he's not safe where he is" Olivia tells him

"They found Peter Bishop?" Charlie asks her

"Yeah" Olivia answers him

"Huh" Charlie says and they head out

"Object is totally unresponsive. But there's nothing wrong with it. There's no... obvious damage to the structure. And yet... somehow it just feels incomplete. Alright, this is gonna sound crazy. In fact... this is kind of crazy. But what if... the object was symbiotic in nature? Which is to say that it wasn't entirely mechanical, that it needed some sort of... some sort of... organic interface?" Peter says to himself

"So how much do you know? How did they find him?" Charlie asks Olivia

"I don't know" Olivia answers him

"Wow. After all these years. Can you imagine when the tabloids get hold of this?" Charlie asks her

"You know, I think it has something to do with why these people have come from the other side." Olivia tells him

"Yeah, I suppose so." Charloe says

OLIVIA: Have we got any new leads?

" No, nothing new. I gotta tell you, Livvy, this job isn't what it was ten years ago. You've got alternate universes. I mean, it just - just wasn't part of my training, you know? I mean, how are we supposed to fight these people? Truth is, Livvy, this makes me feel obsolete, you know?" Charlie asks her

" The parameters are human... a reflection of the human genome. The spectrum isn't random. In fact, the specificity of the configuration would seem to suggest that the object would only respond to a subset of people. And a narrow subset at that. A subset of one. Me." Peter says to himself and there is a knock on the door and Peter goes to open it

"Charlie Francis" Charlie says

"Peter Bishop. It's a pleasure to meet you. Come on in. What can I do for you guys?" Peter asks him

"Uh, Mister Bishop, we're concerned for your safety." Olivia answers him and hands him the paper with the design on it

"What's this?" Peter asks Olivia

"This was given to me by an acquaintance of your father. An Observer." Olivia answers him

"An Observer?" Peter asks

" He gave it to me, I think, to warm me about what would happen to you if you ever returned here." Olivia answers him

"What's going on?" Charlie asks Olivia

"He wants you to know that your friends are here and that they have come to keep you safe." Olivia tells him

"Hey, Liv, what the hell are you talking about?" Charlie ask and Olivia grabs a bottle and uses it to knock Charlie out cold

"Oh, God. Peter, it's me." Olivia tells Peter

"Thanks, I think I just figured that out" Peter tells her


	6. Fringe: Over there part 2 part 3

Fringe: Over there part 2 part 3

In Peter apartment Peter is look at the design that Olivia at showed him

"He lied to me. He told me I could heal the problems of this world. My father told me that all the problems out there started when Walter came over and stole me. And that, now that I was back, I was gonna be able to help to fix it. But his bringing me back was never about fixing this universe. It was about destroying yours" Peter tells her

"I'm sorry" Olivia tells him

" How long did you know?" Peter asks her

"A few weeks. Peter, I..." Olivia answers him

" ...don't worry. I'm not gonna let them do this" Peter tells her

"I don't think that he can. I mean, not without you. Peter... you don't belong here." Olivia tells him

"No, I don't belong here. But I don't belong there, either" Peter says to her

"Yes, you do. I have thought of one hundred reasons... why you should come back. To - to fight the shape-shifters, to take care of Walter, to - to save the world. But in the end... you have to come back. Because you belong with me" Olivia tells and approaches him and they kiss

In the Fringe Division Secretary Bishop marching's out of the elevator with Bolivia

"Colonel Broyles, listen up. I need everyone's attention, now!" The Secretary calls out

"Mister Secretary." Colonel Broyles says and the elevator door opens and Bianca walks to Olivia

"I want all surveillance retasked to find a fugitive" The Secretary tells them

"What fugitive, sir?" Broyles asks

"Me" Bolivia answers and put her hand on the scan

"I've got her - her ''Show-Me'' just passed the auto scan checkpoint at Sector 47." Astrid tells everyone

"They're heading back to the Opera House" The Secretary tells him

"Alright, people, let's move. This is not a drill" Broyles tells his people

Opera house Walter and William are waiting for Olivia and Peter

"They should be here by now" Walter tells him The Secretary

"They'll be here. Help me get this thing inside. Walter!" William tells him

"Oh, okay" Walter says and they start to move the devise into the Opera house but Olivia and Peter drive- up and park near the theater and exit the car

" Hello, Peter. I'm William Bell. Haven't seen you in many years. You're holding up better than I would have thought" William says to Peter

"What's a little universe hopping between friends?" Peter asks

"That's not what I meant" William answers

They hear a sirens sound and vehicles

"Okay, so what do we do?" Olivia asks

"Peter, help your father get this device inside and powered up. Olivia and I will hold them off." William tells the them and the Bishops take the accelerator inside and agents exit their vehicles and Bell retrieves a weapon from his car. then to Olivia "I supplied Fringe Division with the ''76 model''." He shoots a vehicle and it explodes "This is the ''77''. Come on"

**Inside the Theater **

"Peter, I don't even know where to begin. I never meant for any of this to happen." Walter tells him as he preparing the equipment inside the theater

"How do we do this, Walter?" Peter asks him

**Outside the theater **

"Phosphorous grenades. Be careful. They're prototypes. They could be unstable." William tells her and hands her the grenades

"What do you mean, unstable?" Olivia asks him

"Just try not to jostle them" as the gunfire erupts around them " Cover me" William tells her Olivia provides covering fire with her pistol _on the inside the Bishops activate the accelerator_

"Ready?" Team leader to his assault as they prepare to attack the theater "We move on my mark."

Colonel Broyles standing behind cover with Bolivia, they listen to lengthy instructions on their earpieces "Yes, Mister Secretary. I understand" the two agents nod after the instructions and she heads off on a task away from the firefight

Runs out of ammunition "Damn it" prepares a grenade "Doctor Bell!" Olivia sees Bolivia standing behind them " Get down!" Olivia call to him

_Inside, the Bishops see and hear a large flash from the street where the battle was occurring_

Bolivia standing over the groggy scientist as he regains his senses " Doctor Bell. Can you hear me? Doctor Bell. Ohh. Thank God." she tells him

"What happened?" William asks her as she helps him up

All the nearby vehicles are damaged, burning, and the gunfire has stopped "Uhh. I, uh... I used a grenade. I think I bought us a few minutes. Come on" Bolivia says and they walk into the theater

As they are joined inside the building "Walter, they're here." Peter tells him

"Is it working?" William asks them

"Yes. It's opening a crack in the door, but we don't have enough power to keep it open." Walter answers him

"Yes, we can do it." William tells them

"We can't. Olivia doesn't have the power, and - and I haven't thought of a solution" Walter tells him

"Walter…" William start to say

"please don't argue with me, William! Always thinking you're smarter than me." Walter tells him

"Walter, I will be the power. I've travelled between universes so many times, my atoms are ready to split apart with the slightest provocation. You taught me there are as many atoms in the human body as there are stars in the sky. That's how many atom bombs I am. That should be enough power to get you home." William tells him

"I should never have doubted you." Walter says

"It's okay, Walter. You always were as stubborn as a donkey with a nail in his head. Walter, start the sequence." William says

"Thank you, old friend." Walter says as a glimmering sphere starts to form around them

" Walter... You asked me why I took out part of your brain. I did it because you asked me to. Because of what you were becoming." William tells him

"Freeze!" Fringe Agent calls from the outside come

The glimmering sphere expands and brightens. Walter, Peter and Bolivia pass into this universe

" Welcome back." Broyles tells them as they appeared

At Olivia's apartment, Bolivia Dunham finds the spare key that Olivia hides. she enters turns on the lights and looks around the suite of rooms and nobody is there

Walter's Lab, Gene moos and Astrid feeds Peter

" Seriously? This is the third piece, Astrid. Are you trying to kill me?" Peter asks her

"I'm sorry. When I'm nervous, I cook. And I've been baking pies for about a week. Pies and muffins and cakes. And I've been eating them all too, so don't be surprised when I send you a bill for my _lap-band_." Astrid answers him

"I'm sorry I made you nervous." Peter tells her

"That's okay. At least you're back." Astrid tells him

"You mind giving Walter a ride home? I think I'm gonna take a walk." Peter asks her

"Sure" Astrid answers him

"Good night, Walter." Peter calls to him

"Peter... you are back now, aren't you? You're - you're not leaving again?" Walter asks him

"I'm trying to see this your way, Walter. I can't. But... you did cross universes twice to save my life. So that's gotta count for something, right?" Peter answers him

" Thank you Peter. My son." Walter says as Peter walks out

In a vintage equipment store that Bolivia walks in

"Help you, gorgeous?" Store owner asks her

"I hope so. I'm looking for a typewriter." Bolivia answers him

"Well, you're in luck." Store owner tells her

" A Selectric. Model 251." Bolivia tells her

" I see. It's in the back." Store owner tells her and open the cash register and hands her the key

She heads to the back room and sits and types a message _INFILTRATION ACHIEVED. AWAITING ORDERS_. and the reply comes quickly

In the holding cell in the alternate universes Secretary Bishop walks the length of a dark corridor and approaches a window he raises the protective blind on the window and turns-on the light. Olivia sits in the holding cell then agitated when she sees her captor

"Please let me out of here. I know you can hear me! Please... please let me out of here" Olivia calls him as he studies her quietly" I know you can hear me! Please let me out of here! No, no, no." he drops the blinds "No! No! No!"

Bianca walk into DoD hospital and sees Lincoln

"Hi Lee" Bianca says and sits down next to him

"Bianca" Lincoln says and opens his one of his eye to see her "Did you get them?"

"No they got away but maybe one day we will get them" Bianca tells him and smiles


End file.
